


Together Forever

by ThePandaPopo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Apologies, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Make up sex, Making Up, Minor Angst, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sylvain, Smut, Sylvix Week 2020, no beta we die like Glenn, soft felix, soft sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaPopo/pseuds/ThePandaPopo
Summary: It's only in the aftermath of their fights when they use the warmth of each other's bodies to remind themselves of what home feels like.Written for SylvixWeek2020 Day 4 Prompt: Apologies/Making-Up | Warmth
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Together Forever

There is nothing quite like coming home, Sylvain thinks to himself, as he sinks deeper and deeper into the warmth that is Felix who is gasping his name like a prayer to the heavens.

“ _Sylvain_.” It’s only his name, but with the way his lover’s lips curl around the syllables, it might as well be the filthiest word in the dictionary. In the darkness of their bedroom, their hot breaths echo loudly in the silence, punctuated intermittently with the sound of skin meeting skin, spit slick lips sliding against each other, and high pitched keening that Felix will absolutely deny once he’s no longer riding high on the drug that is Sylvain.

 _I’m here, Fe. I’ve got you,_ Sylvain murmurs. He draws his hips back until only the head of him remains encompassed in that warmth, and then drives his pelvis forward at the angle he knows sets off fireworks underneath his lover’s skin.

 _Love you_ s, _need you_ s, and _I’m sorry_ s fill the space between them as their bodies move in a dance that they’ve long since memorized and engrained in their hearts. But today that dance is punctuated with the dulled edge of anger and heartache just recently extinguished.

Today, the urge to trace old scars and relearn his lover’s body dampens the raging fire in his veins that urges him to ravage the man beneath him.

“Fe,” Sylvain gasps as Felix’s hole clenches on him, whiting out his brain and leaving him thoughtless except for the need to chase that pleasure. “My Fe.”

Felix moans brokenly beneath him, undulating his hips higher so that Sylvain’s cock can reach that sweet spot inside him again. His chest is heaving and a bead of sweat carves a trail down his define pecs, leaving Sylvain no choice other than to chase it with his mouth, down to a perky nipple that he sucks into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud.

“ _Fuck_ , Sylvain. Feels good. _Please_. Please…!”

“Fuck, fuckfuck-! Never leaving you again, baby. Never. _Fucking love you_ , _feels_ _so_ _good_.” Sylvain can almost taste the peak that coils in his gut and threatens to wash over him like a tidal wave, but he pushes it back and doubles down on the rhythm and strength of his thrusts. Sylvain hooks his elbows under Felix’s knees and leans forward, boxing in Felix’s torso with his elbows and pushing his knees up towards his head.

Felix absolutely wails and digs his nails into Sylvain’s back from the pleasure that is burning him from the inside out. His face so blissed out that Sylvain wishes he could brand the image in his brain forever to remember on cold lonely nights when his boyfriend isn’t around to help warm up their large bed in the Fraldarius Castle.

They’ve just made up after a month of hanging in the limbo of almost-broken-up and there’s no way in hell Sylvain will allow himself to cum, not without making Felix orgasm so hard that he forgets his own fucking name first.

“You take me so well, sweetheart. So good for me, so tight.” Sylvain coos, kissing down Felix’s neck and sucking a bruise into his neck right above where his turtleneck collar would rest. “You’re mine, baby. Never letting you go. No one else can have you. You’re all mine, aren’t you? _Say it_.” Shifting slightly, Sylvain reaches over to wrap his hands around Felix’s neglected cock and gives it a hard pump, twisting his wrists at the weeping head cruelly in a motion that pushes the smaller man’s body into the realm of overstimulated.

“Yours. _Only yours_! Fuck, Sylvain. Fuck me, _fuck me harder_ , _wanna cum_ \- !” Words spill from Felix’s mouth along with spit as he moans. He’s so far gone now that he cannot even muster the energy to feel ashamed at how loud he is, or how he would agree to literally anything right now if Sylvain would just fuck him harder. The only thing he can focus on is the delicious stretch of Sylvain’s cock driving in and out of him and the sweet baritone of his voice that sends a heady rush of endorphins flooding through his body.

Sylvain groans and digs his thumbs into the divot of Felix’s hips. His grip already hard enough that there will be hand shaped black and blue bruises mottled along his pale skin come morning. “ _Come for me, Fe. Wanna to see you come for me._ ”

He knows that Felix is close with the way his back bows so beautifully off the silk sheets beneath them, his body tense and coiled and so very ready to leap off the edge and plunge into the ocean of pleasure.

“ _Sylvain_!” Felix calls out his name as he comes in white ribbons spurting across his chest, painting a portrait of absolute bliss when his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth hangs open in a silent scream.

The image of Felix cumming brings Sylvain to the precipice of completion and he’s finally pushed over when the hot warmth of Felix’s hole clamps down on his cock rhythmically, milking him for all he’s worth.

It feels like an eternity before they both catch their breaths and Sylvain has the decency to at least flop over to the side so that he doesn’t crush the swordsman, but still close enough that he can drape half of his torso over Felix like a human blanket.

“I’m sorry.” The admission comes out as a whisper, like Felix is afraid that if he were to say it any louder, it would shatter the recently mended bridge between them.

“Me too, Fe.” There’s a pause. A moment of hesitation before Sylvain forges on, “We promised. Together forever, right?”

And then for the first time in a month, Felix feels his heart fill with warmth and love again rather than pain and anger. Reaching up, hands dyed pale in the moonlight and crisscrossed with scars envelop larger, calloused ones.

“Together forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PopoWrites) if you want to know my fic progress, when I put up new content, and sneak peeks!  
> I also post content on my [Tumblr](https://thepandapopo.tumblr.com/) as well :)


End file.
